<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>though i’m late, i came to you by DONGHYUCK_LOVEBOT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612853">though i’m late, i came to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DONGHYUCK_LOVEBOT/pseuds/DONGHYUCK_LOVEBOT'>DONGHYUCK_LOVEBOT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anyways, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Huang Ren Jun &amp; Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Lack of Communication, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Bad at Feelings, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sad Mark Lee (NCT), and ships aha, mark lee is an idiot, more tags will be added as i post lol, this is my first time posting here uh anyways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DONGHYUCK_LOVEBOT/pseuds/DONGHYUCK_LOVEBOT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark comes home for the summer and Donghyuck still smells like gingerbread and mistletoe. </p><p>or</p><p>Mark hasn’t been in Korea since Christmas and Donghyuck stopped calling him sometime in March. </p><p>(title from astro’s always you)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark should be used to this, being alone— but there’s something different about being alone in an airport at 2:00 a.m. Technically he’s not alone, not really. There’s people all around him as he stands in the line to pass through the boarding gate, but they’re all strangers and so yeah, Mark considers himself alone. He checks his phone for the hundredth time just to seem busy and there’s still the one notification lit up on his screen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="u"> <span class="s2">Johnny </span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><em>see you soon man!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A simple message from one of his best friends, and yet he can’t get his fingers to type back a response. It’s stupid really, he texts Johnny all the time, or at least all the time in Mark’s terms, but there’s something about this text and right now that makes him shut his phone off and shove it back into his pocket. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hasn’t seen Johnny face to face in six months— hell he hasn’t seen anyone from Korea in six months. Not since the Christmas party that doubled as his own going away party. The party where he said goodbye to all his friends before boarding a flight to Vancouver so he could intern at his father’s stupid business. The party where he confessed to Donghyuck under the mistletoe. The party that was the beginning of the end. Mark still remembers the look on his best friend’s face under that stupid mistletoe.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">“Mark Lee, why the hell did you stop me under this mistletoe?” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, but if he looked closely, Mark swore he saw something like hope in them. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">“Hyuck, I gotta tell you something before I go cause if I don’t do it now I never will.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">His best friend looked up at him with that stupidly Donghyuck scowl of his, and Mark knew he was fucked. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">“Mark, if you’re about to tell me you love me on the same day you’re leaving for Canada I will beat your ass.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">Easy to say Mark was in for a beating. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark wishes he could say it was all sunshine and rainbows from there, but that would be a lie and Mark sucks at lying. No, instead Mark should say it was more like a going on a road trip, but your tire’s low on air and you forgot a spare. The ride was bumpy, and a bit annoying but at least you had the destination to look forward to. Except in this case, the car crashed before they could get there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In hindsight, Mark knows it was all his fault. He had tried to blame it on anyone else for so long— his father or even Donghyuck— but he knows he’s to blame. Donghyuck had tried to make it work, he tried to understand Mark and his busy schedule but one can only try for so long. Mark still remembers their last phone call back in March. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">“How’ve you been Markie?” Donghyuck’s sweet voice flowed through the phone.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">“Tired, you know that. Dad has me doing everything these days. I swear he wants me dead. Do you even know what time it is over here? And he had the audacity to ask me to work overtime. Can you believe-“</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">“It’s 1:00 a.m. over there. And it’s 6:00 p.m. here. I know Mark.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">Mark flopped onto his bed and put the phone on speaker, tossing it to the side. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">“I’m so tired, Hyuck. Seriously I can’t believe he even convinced me to come out here. You and the guys must be having so much fun without me-“</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">“Why would I be having fun without you?” At the time, Mark didn’t notice the way Donghyuck’s voice trembled.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">“Cause you get to hang out with the guys and have fun. All I do is work, don’t you get that Hyuck? You guy’s have it so easy.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">“If you really think any of this is easy for me you’re dumber than I thought Minhyung.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">Donghyuck never called Mark by that name. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">“Hyuck that’s not what I mean-“</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">Before he could finish, the annoying beep of the phone call ending rang throughout the room. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark hasn’t heard from Donghyuck since then. He wishes he could say he tried after that, but that too would be a lie. No, instead of reaching out, Mark continued to drown himself in his work— desperate to prove himself to his father instead of the love of his life. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, Mark boards the plane that will take him back to all that he pushed away; the father that he tried so desperately to impress couldn’t even be bothered to see him off. Mark realizes he had his priorities in all the wrong places. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the plane lifts and he watches the world below him shrink, Mark thinks about what his friends are doing right now. It’s 7:00 p.m. in Korea, are they enjoying a meal together? Maybe they’re not together at all, but enjoying their time alone. Are they excited to see him?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark knows he could have all his questions answered if he just messaged Johnny back, but the moment the thought comes to mind he feels his anxiety push it away. His fingers itch to pull out his phone, tell Johnny he’s excited to see him, maybe ask how Donghyuck’s doing, but he won’t. Instead, Mark plays the playlist Donghyuck made for him back in January, when things were still good. When Mark still tried. When Donghyuck still loved him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In ten hours he won’t be able to push this all away anymore— he stays awake in hopes time will pass slowly. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi hi! this is my first time publishing here so i’m a bit nervous hehe ,, i hope i’m doing this right. i hope you enjoyed this first chapter, i have a lot planned for this little story, so stay tuned! i’ll try and update as often as possible, but i do have school and a part-time job, so please bear with me! </p><p>- s &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark knows he’s in Korea before he opens his eyes; before it’s announced through the airplane’s speakers. He had fought to stay awake, but his lack of sleep from the night before forced his eyes shut, and yet he still knows when he’s arrived. It’s like the air around him shifts, something cold washing over him regardless of the Korean summer outside the window. He peels his eyes open and watches as the other passengers crowd the aisles to exit. Mark waits until the last person’s off before he stands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the short walk to the airport Mark already feels ill. The night sky is void of stars as the city around him illuminates anything in its path. Mark grips his bag with white knuckles and pushes into the bustling lobby. He doesn’t expect anyone to be waiting for him, so the familiar face across the room stops him in his tracks. Past all the reuniting families Mark can see him clearly, his best friend Johnny— tall frame easily seen even from far away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time doesn’t still the way the movie’s say it should— instead it feels like it’s being fast forwarded as Johnny’s long legs carry him across the room. Mark’s barely blinked before he’s swept into a strong, almost protective, hug. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Mark breathes in he smells it; black coffee and honey. Any anxiety washes away as the familiar scent fills his senses— this is his best friend in the entire world. There’s nothing to worry about with him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t think anybody would be waiting for me,” Mark says once they’ve separated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny laughs, big and unabashed, “Dude, why would I leave you here all alone? Come on, are you hungry? I know some places that should be open right now.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And just like that, everything’s easy again— Mark and Johnny. Johnny leads him out to the parking lot and Mark sees that he still drives that beat up Cadillac, the paint having chipped away more in the months he’s been gone. When asked about it, Johnny replies with a hearty laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry dude, she still runs smooth. I know I should get a new one, and I’ve got the funds for it now, but I wanna hold on a little longer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Mark understands that perfectly, holding onto something when you know you should let it go. Maybe he feels that way about working for his dad. Or maybe..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, what’s it been like in Canada? You must be happy to see your family all the time.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark is put off by the question, he knows his honest answer won’t be as light-hearted as Johnny expects it to be. One glance over at Johnny’s calm exterior and Mark decides to leave out any bad parts of the story. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s been good,” he starts, picking the skin around his nails as a distraction. “Busy, always something to do so I’m never bored.” He hears Johnny hum and Mark thinks carefully on how to answer the second half of the question. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve seen my dad a lot, obviously, since I’m working for him. I’ve only met with my mom a couple of times but it’s been good.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark knows he’s bent the truth a little, but he still doesn’t know how to tell this to Johnny, to anyone really. Although he works for his father, he barely sees him— instead hearing from him through his assistant or stiff emails. His mother he’s seen even less. Through all of this, his friends weren’t the only one’s Mark pushed away. Every time they met, Mark couldn’t bear to see the way his mother’s smile seemed to reach her eyes. She was so happy to have her son home, and she told him so, but that wasn’twhat Mark wanted to hear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark wanted her to tell him that it was okay to leave. That he didn’t have to try to prove himself to his father anymore. That she was proud of who he’d become in Korea. But every time they met she spoke highly of his father, of their lives in Canada. Mark pushed her away with ease. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’m glad things have been going well for you man,” Johnny speaks just as they pull up to a small restaurant. If he had noticed Mark’s change in attitude he didn’t speak on it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the small shop Johnny orders for both of them, claims he knows what Mark wants and Mark knows that’s true. They settle into a peaceful silence as they eat, but Mark can’t help but let his mind wander. He doesn’t know which one it is— if Johnny’s waiting to say something or if he truly knows nothing at all. Mark finds the latter hard to believe; he’s been in Korea all this time, which means he’s been around Donghyuck. He must know something, must be waiting for the right time to speak. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Apparently, the moment Mark is taking a sip of coffee is the right time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you gonna bring it up first or do I have to take the first step for you,” Johnny asks calmly, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair with such nonchalance that Mark chokes on the hot drink in his mouth. He coughs and splutters into a napkin for a moment but Johnny doesn’t seem to flinch. After composing himself, Mark feigns innocence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you talking about?” Mark tries and he knows Johnny won’t fall for it. Johnny’s older, he’s always been good at reading Mark. He always knows. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mark, Donghyuck and I live in the same apartment building. Don’t play stupid with me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s the first time Mark’s heard his name out loud in months— it burns him like a slap across the face. He shrinks in the chair, wants to disappear from this room, from the world. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny notices this, and his eyes soften in that fatherly way they always seem to do when he talks to Mark. He uncrosses his arms and leans forward, reaching for Mark’s calloused fingers. Mark pulls away and sits on his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just want to know your side, how it’s been for you. I’ve only heard what Donghyuck has to say since you never answer my calls.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark hears the pleading in Johnny’s voice and he knows this isn’t fair to him. Johnny has done nothing wrong to him, no one has. He should stop punishing everyone for what he’s done to himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I miss him,” Mark starts because he doesn’t know how to say anything else. When he thinks of Donghyuck, above everything else, the first thought is always the same. That he misses him like crazy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny knows there’s more to be said so he sits quietly, waiting for Mark to continue. Mark looks out the shop window for a distraction. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“It’s my fault, he did nothing wrong. It was all me. I think,” Mark breathes in a heavy, trembling breath. “I </span> <em> <span class="s2">know </span> </em> <span class="s1">I was so mad at my dad for summoning me away, so mad at </span> <em> <span class="s2">myself</span> </em> <span class="s1"> for listening that I took it out on whoever it could hurt the most. I wanted someone to hurt the way I did, to be angry like me. Hyuck was closest to me so I channeled it all into him.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark can hear Johnny shift in the chair, but he doesn’t look away from the window; afraid of the judgment he’s sure his eyes will bear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know me Mark, I’m not going to sit here and tell you that you did nothing wrong.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark flinches at the harsh words, but he nods, still watching the early Korean morning outside the shop. He watches a bird fly off a tree branch and wishes he could do the same. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“However, I’m not going to beat you up over this either. I think you’ve done enough damage to yourself,” he pauses. “Mark can you look at me.” It’s not phrased as a question so Mark obeys.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What you did, pushing him away, was wrong. There’s no denying that. But Mark, you were hurting too, you need to remind yourself of that. You didn’t do this to be horrible, you did this to cope.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark feels the back of his eyes sting and he blinks hard, squeezing his eyes shut so tight he sees spots. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“My </span> <span class="s2">daddy issues </span> <span class="s1">shouldn’t have affected Donghyuck. It’s not his fault my father is an asshole. It had nothing to do with him and I made him feel like he was to blame.” Mark spits the words out like they burn his tongue. </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You were in a relationship, Mark,” Mark flinches at the word </span> <span class="s2"><em>were</em>. </span> <span class="s1">“Your problems would become his problems, that’s how it works. You just went about it the wrong way, that’s all.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark knows he’s right, as always, but he keeps his eyes squeezed shut and hopes if he squeezes hard enough the darkness will consume him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark hears Johnny sigh, hears him call out for the check. Mark peels his eyes open and watches as Johnny pays for their meal. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry Johnny. You woke up early to greet me and I turned the mood sour.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny stands, dangling his car keys off one of his long fingers. “I’m not the one you should apologize to. Come on, everyone’s waiting for you.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry it’s been so long, thank u for waiting! i have so many ideas for this story but so little free time to actually write it all down lol , i haven’t even decided how long this story will be. bear with me &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>